Divine Intervention
by Phoenix418
Summary: There was a threat that needed to be taken care of, the threat was so great it called for Divine intervention from Kami. So Kami came up with a solution, set off a course of events that would create the two strongest beings on the planet. Naru/Fem Gaara SasuHina Speed bloodline Naruto, Godlike Naruto and Sasuke Tag Team. OOC basically everyone, leave reviews
1. Stars

**Hey! This is my first Fanfic, I decided to make it because I could never find a fanfiction that I actually like, and the ones I did like were never complete, or had terrible spelling, grammar, or they were just bad. Please leave reviews.**

**Things**** You Should Know:**

**The pairing for this fic is Naruto/Fem Gaara, This is a Naruto Sasuke tag team fic they, will be godlike, eventually, but don't expect a 4 year long time skip and they come back being gods when they're like 12. They will both be trained by two separate godlike characters, and I won't be doing one day at a time training, at most I'll skip a couple months if I set it up to be nothing but training, or I'll only skip a week, just depends.**

**The pairing for sasuke might be SasuSaku or SasuHina. If I can't decide I'll make an OC.****This will be a speed of teleportation bloodline Naruto, and I plan on introducing six paths at some point in the far future. Naruto won't be buddy buddy with the kyuubi right away, but they will be on good terms a year or 2 after they meet.i don't plan on doing relationships till later, but I'll start light romance in the academy.**

**There's**** going to be a lot of OOC, and not a lot of angst. I don't plan for there to be any lemons, but who knows**.

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any part in Naruto and i make no money of this.**

**Start****!**

"This is so boring!" Shouted Naruto to the old man as he sat on the wooden chair in his office.

"You've only been waiting 10 minutes Naruto," he deadpanned as he continued his finish his last pile of paperwork.

"It feels like it's been hours,"He complained, and it really had. He'd honestly never gone this long without doing something. Naruto still couldn't believe the hokage had so much paperwork to do all day, it almost made him not want to take that hat from him, and become the strongest hokage of all time.

Almost.

"Well if you want to be hokage your gonna have to learn how to be patient." Said the old hokage, "besides, I told you I would take you for ramen after I finished all my paperwork, I never said you had to wait."

"Well what else is there to do," he responded.

"Why don't you do what you normally do during the day," he said, still not looking up from his paperwork

"Well I could always go by the pond near the park," He said, the pond was where Naruto spent most of his time, it was a small clear pond with an old wooden dock that he liked to sit at the edge of.

"Sounds like a great idea, why don't you head over there, and I'll pick you up for ramen when I'm finished," he replies finally looking up at him, Naruto missed the look in his eyes as he dashed out of the room.

"Okay, bye old man," he said running out of the room as fast as he could. Naruto liked to think that he was pretty fast for his age, although he wouldn't really know, since he had no one to compare it to.

Running was one of Naruto's favorite things to do, he could block out all those nasty looks that he got for some unexplained reason. He'd learned to completely block people out if necessary, he liked to call it 'getting in the zone.'

As he ran he felt it again. That strange pull deep inside of him that seemed to get stronger every time he ignored it. He hadn't told anyone about it, but every time he ran he felt this weird pulling deep down inside, he was pretty sure he'd seen it once. He remembered it as if it was yesterday, he was asleep, and woke up to find himself inside some kind of sewer.

**\--FlashBack--**

"Where am i," he said as he looked around, "must be some kind of dream."

Everything was dark except for a few feet in front of him, but it seemed every time he walked forward the light would follow. Naruto left his jacket on the floor, and ran in the direction behind him. He was running for about five minutes but stopped when he saw his jacket on the floor in front of him.

"Ugh, how is that even possible?" he asked himself aloud.

So Naruto started running in the direction that he was pretty sure was left, apparently he had been in the center of a cross, so there were 4 different directions he could go. This time he was running for quite a while, and was about to give up before he came upon two wooden doors.

'What kind of dream is this, I heard weird dreams were supposed to mean something, im probably insane or something' He joked to himself.

He walked up to the one on the right, it had a red door knob that was radiating a malicious aura.

"Definitely not this one, hopefully the other one is less, evil."

He walked up to the one on the right, and he was right, it was much better than the first one. It was warm, and inviting, he hadn't even reached for the door knob but he already knew he definitely wanted to go inside.

**_"Not yet but soon"_**

The voice that rang throughout Naruto's head as well as the entire room wasn't very deep, or evil, infact it was the opposite. It was divine in every essence of the word, even calling it godlike would be an understatement, because it wasn't like god, it was god. Naruto didn't get time to dwell on it though, because the moment that voice was gone, so was he. He woke up in his bed, with a very vivid memory of his "dream."

**\--Flashback End--**

That was 2 months ago, he hadn't been able to get back since then, he would've written it off as a dream if he didn't still feel that same warm inviting feeling every time he ran. It feels so close, but just out of reach that he wasn't able to grasp it.

As he arrived at the pond he had been so cuaght up in his thoughts he wasn't able to hear the crying. Naruto approached the pond slowly as not to alarm whoever is there that he is there.

There, sitting on the edge of the dock, was a boy. He looked to be around Naruto's age, and he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a red and white fan on the back, as well as dark blue pants taped at the bottom. The fan looked familiar, but he couldn't remember where he'd seen it before.

He walked forward, and stepped onto the dock. It creaked under his step, and the boy slowly turned around to look at Naruto.

"Uh…hey," Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Who are you?" asked the boy

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki what's yours?" he said bringing forth my hand for a hand shake. He gave Naruto a long look as numerous thoughts went through his mind, then he smiled, and took his hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he replied, and then it clicked, that's where Naruto had seen that fan before, the Uchiha clan. He'd heard the whole clan had been killed in one night by someone named Itachi, and that only one Uchiha survived.

So this must be him, the last Uchiha, that meant he was all alone. And judging by the way he had been crying he could really use a friend. Which was great because so could he.

"Would you like to be friends?" he asked, it would be nice to have someone who knows what it's like to be alone, and who doesn't hate him, as a friend.

He doesn't take as long to reply this time, it seems as though he'd already made his decision when he had shook Naruto's hand. "

"Definitely," Sasuke replied. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear, he had never been happier, he had finally made his first friend.

After that the two boys sat down at the edge of the dock and start talking about their lives. It turns out that Itachi guy who killed the Uchiha's was an Uchiha himself, Sasuke's brother infact, so I quickly chanhed the subject, not wanting to bring up painful memories.

The two also found out that they live in the same apartment building a fact that they would soon take advantage of. They spent seemingly hours just talking about their personal interests, and goals. They even promised to help each other out in reaching their seperate ambitions. At sundown the old man arrived to take Naruto for some ramen.

The old hokage was quite happy seeing Naruto, and Sasuke together. He had been watching their interaction for about 10 minutes before he had decided to reveal himself to the boys, and he could honestly say he couldn't have picked a better friend for either of them.

They were the perfect match, where one of them was lacking the other seemed to excel, enough time together, and some training and they could be unstoppable. But for now they were only kids, and in the world they live in he would try and preserve they're childhood as long as possible.

"Hey old man, what took you so long," Naruto said, while Sasuke stood behind him, surprised at the lack of respect.

"Do you really want to know or would you rather get some ramen?" The old hokage asked, already knowing the answer.

"Can my friend Sasuke come?" Naruto asked excitedly as he stepped to the side, and gestured for Sasuke to come forward.

"I don't see why not," He replied, more than happy to treat both of them.

_'I mean what harm could come from taking the 2 to dinner?'_ He thought to himself, and in most cases he would be right, but these two boys were not like most children. He had watched as both boys finished their first bowl, then their second, then third, then fourth, and with each bowl, the grin on the two owners of the ichiraku ramen stand got wider, and the more he regretted his decision. By the end of the night they had cleaned out thirty bowls of ramen. Each.

After he paid for the very expensive meal he walked the boys home to their building, with the sound of the two owners of the ramen stand cheering, and counting their money, haunting him. He had underestimated the boys, something he will never do again. Oh how he couldn't wait until the boys would start doing D rank missions, which they would inevitably do, he would make sure of it.

As he was walking away he didn't notice the two boys waiting until he was out of sight before they snuck away from the building, and headed over to the Uchiha clan compound, and into the clan library.

"Are you sure we should be in here?" Asked Naruto worriedly as they went through the library.

"Well I'm an Uchiha aren't I?" Responded Sasuke, " besides if we want to get stronger, were gonna need way more information, and what better way to do that than read through a library filled with jutsu, and whatever else you would keep in a shinobi library."

"Good point," Naruto said as he kept walking around.

The whole compound was abandon, for obvious reasons, and it turns out that the entire library had been completely cleaned out. So they both agreed to find another way in the morning.

"Hey do you want to go see something cool?" Naruto asked, and without waiting for an answer grabbed Sasuke's hand, and practically dragged him across the village at top speed.

They went through a forest trail that seemed to go up hill for ever, and after about a half mile of walking, and Naruto's constant failure at convinces Sasuke that it would be worth it, they stopped. Sasuke looked down, and realized they were on top of the hokage monument, and he could see it all. He could see the lights of the houses, and apartments throughout the entire village, he couldn't see any people just the whole village as a whole.

"Hey, why are you looking down, the views up there." Naruto said, getting Sasuke's attention.

And he was right, the view really was up there, in the sky. An infinite amount of stars lit up the night sky, not too many that they blocked out the night, but just enough. But the real spectacle was the moon, it seemed so close as if he could touch it if he just walked forward, and reached out. And he subconsciously found himself doing just that, and if it wasn't for him being pulled back by his collar, he would've never noticed that he would've surely died if he had taken another step.

"Watch where your going baka!" Naruto yelled, "you could've died dattebayo!"

"Hehe… sorry," Sasuke said as he scratched the back of his head, mimicking Naruto's actions from their first meeting.

They both sat down at the edge of the cliff and stared up at the stars, amazed at the sight, even Naruto, who went up the cliff quite often, still never got used to the sight. As they were looking up at the stars, they noticed that they seemed to notice the stars swirling, almost like a whirlpool. Soon they fell asleep, and fell forward, right of the cliff.

**\--Elsewhere--**

A being of light looked down at the two boys watching the sky from an empty white realm above the stars, almost as if it was watching through the perspective of the stars. The being in question didn't wear clothes, but why would it. Clothes were a human invention, it would make no sense for it to wear clothes, especially without a physical body to cover itself. The being had been called many things, by many different people. The world it was currently looking down on had decided to call it Kami.

Kami had been a very large impact in these two boys lives since before they were born. For Naruto Uzumaki, it had not just implanted the idea of his father Minato Namikaze saving his mother Kushina Uzumaki from her kidnappers, it had set forward the the idea of getting her kidnapped in the first place with unnoticeable, and subtle changes, Using it's infinite knowledge to know the exact pattern of results. It had done something similar for Sasuke Uchiha by bringing his parents together.

The reason Kami had done this was because it had been watching The entity known as black zetsu, and how it had been deceiving people for hundreds of years to reach it's goal of reviving Kaguya Otsutsutski.

Knowing that if left unattended, Kaguya Otsutsutski would become too powerful, and corrupted, it had to do something. Kami could not just go down there, and stop the threat itself, for it was far to dangerous to leave the realm unguarded, because despite what most people believe, just because it was one of the strongest, doesn't mean it could win a battle against the countless dark entities seeking its power.

So it came up with the idea to create the two boys. After combining the perfect DNA, and picking the perfect village to achieve their full potential, it had set it's plan in motion.

These two boys would essentially be the closest thing to its sons that their possibly could be. The two boys would become stronger than any other, and better than all those before them, because just defeating the threat wasn't enough, they would need enough power to keep the peace.

So it decided now was the time to start their path destined for them. It willed the stars to spin, and put them in a trance like state, they fell off the cliff, and into a pocket dimension. Then it picked out five of the best shinobi to teach them. For Sasuke Kami picked, Ryujin Uchiha, King of Dragons, a man hailed as the strongest Uchiha to ever live, known for his mastery over the dragon sage arts, and his ability to bend fire to his will with almost zero chakra, an ability aquired after training for an unknown amount of time with dragons.

Second was Rakurai Adachi, the lightning forger, he had no clan, and no past, but was still one of the strongest shinobi of his era. Known for being able to make solid weapons out of pure lightning chakra, and was said to have used a thousand bolts of lightning to create a sword that was strong enough to destroy an entire hidden village. Which is why he had been assassinated not long after such power had been discovered. He sealed the sword away with a long forgotten sealing technique that took the sword to the after life with him, never to be seen again.

For Naruto Kami had chosen the yellow flash himself, Minato Namikaze for his godlike speed, and justu to help him control his bloodline. Then Kami chose Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death, able to summon an infinite amount of indestructible chakra chains capable of controlling a bijuu, and although lesser known, she was undefeated in kenjutsu.

Kami took the four legendary warriors, and gave them instructions, it told them what they were doing, why they were doing it, and then transported them into the pocket dimension a month before it would bring the boys, so they could learn to work with each other.

**\--Pocket**** Dimension--**

Naruto had woken up in the middle of a field, he sat up and looked around to make sure Sasuke was alright, but froze when he saw who was in front of him.

"Ugh…what happened?" Sasuke grumbled as he sat up with his eyes closed, and stretched, "Hey Naruto are you okay?...Naruto?"

When he didn't get a response he opened his eyes hoping his first friend was alive, but soon became speechless as he too saw the four figures in front of him.

"Aww...aren't they cute Minato?"

**A/N: Chapter 1 is complete, please leave reviews**

**Ok i know i rushed Naruto and Sasuke's friendship but that was on purpose, it only looked as if it had happened fast because it was Naruto's POV but when I do Sasuke's POV ill show you what was going through his mind when it happened.**

**I am open to all constructive criticism**


	2. Greetings

Chapter 2

**_ATTENTION I HAVE JUST FINISHED REWRITING AND UPDATING THIS STORY, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU REREAD IT!_**

**Hey it's me, I really liked the way chapter 1/ prologue came out.**

**I changed A LOT of the story from the way I had originally intended, mostly thanks to a review I got from the first one.**

**I don't think I explained very well the reason why I started writing this in the last chapter. The reason I made this is because there have always been things I wanted to see in a Fanfic that I couldn't find, and the ones I did find always had something wrong with them. They were incomplete, unreadable, or just super cliché with a lot of forced angst.**

**So here we are, I think the part with Kami in the last chapter had a lot of exposition, and I didn't really love the way it turned out. But I thought it was good enough to post. I'm gonna lay out the ground work for the big training chapter coming next, but just to be clear, they are not gonna become completely godlike in that next chapter, it's not gonna skip like 4 years, none of that. I'm gonna take things a little slower than that.**

**Start!**

_"Sasuke, what makes you think that the man who murdered your entire family would give you good advice?"_

The old hokages reaction after he had read the reports of my memories were still fresh in my mind. Maybe he was right, what made me think I could trust anything Itachi said after he literally explained to me how he had been deceiving me, and had pretended to be a loving brother. I just have so much to think about, and I'm pretty sure it's unhealthy for someone as young as me to go through something this traumatic.

No matter how much I try to convince myself that I'm filled with nothing but hatred, I still find myself sitting on this stupid dock, and these stupid tears keep falling from my face more times than I'll ever admit.

I've started to realize that in the few times that I've been able to harness my anger, and hatred, I didn't feel powerful or even remotely stronger. I felt worse than when I cry, all that hatred made me feel like I'd been poisoned, and I would vomit almost every time.

Then I hear the creak of wood behind me, I slowly turn around and I see a boy around my age in a white long sleeve shirt, and bright orange pants taped at the bottom. The outfit was appropriate for the winter weather, I'm actually wearing something similar, except I have a long sleeve black shirt, with the iconic Uchiha high collar, and fan on the back, as well as dark blue pants taped at the bottom

"Uh…hey," he says sheepishly as he scratches the back of his head. He looks like a deer caught in headlights, or whatever that traveler from the West had said.

"Who are you?" I've seen him before but don't really know anything about him except for the fact that I've seen him around the village, being glared at by every villager he walked by. And I've heard the whispers of the demon boy when he was out of earshot. I wondered what someone as young as me did to garner the hatred of an entire village, it must've been something really bad, so I just kept my distance, and minded my business.

But back to the situation at hand, nobody is supposed to know about this place. At least that's what I assumed when the hokage had told me I could come here whenever I needed to be alone. I had ignored the odd look in his eyes when he said that, but I'm starting to think our meeting wasn't on accident, and I'm pretty sure the boy in front of me was not responsible.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki what's yours?" he says bringing forth his hand for a hand shake. I don't know how, but I feel like this handshake might be an important, bordering on life changing decision. Then the hokages words ring through my head as it had all those times before, _"what makes you think that the man who murdered your entire family would give you good advice?"_ Perhaps hatred might not be the way to go about reaching my goal, hopefully doing the exact opposite might yield better results.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I say with a smile.

**\--Pocket Dimension, Regular POV, present--**

"Aww...aren't they cute Minato?" Asked the Red Death herself as she stared at the boys.

"Indeed they are Kushina," responds the tall, young blond man in the white short sleeved trench coat

"He looks just like you," she replies, the woman is about 5'7, making her shorter than her 5'10 husband. She's wearing her own red trench coat (Naruto Sage Trench Coat), with a sword on her back.

"Well I suppose we should introduce ourselves," said the 5'4 boy with the long jet black hair, and eyes just as dark. He donned a simple red hoodie, and black shorts. He seemed about 13 years old, making him not much older than the two speechless boys in front of him. The boy puffed out his chest, and while flexing non-existent muscles boastfully said "My name is Ryujin Uchiha, King of Dragons, strongest Uchiha."

"I am Rakurai Adachi, Forger of lightning. Pleased to meet you." said the man, with a long white goatee that reached the center of his chest, and his lack of hair on his face. Accompanied with multiple wrinkles, it was safe to assume he was the oldest of the group.

He wore a long dark blue grey cloak that was open at the front to reveal a black shirt, and black shinobi pants taped at the bottom with a set of sandals to complete the outfit. "Please excuse the boys childish antics, he is not much older than you are."

"I am Minato Nam-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as he was immediately interrupted by Naruto.

"Minato Namikaze, fourth hokage, and THE FASTEST MAN TO EVER LIVE." Naruto screamed without thinking, he was completely star struck at seeing his idol. He had read everything there was to know about him, his life in, and outside of Konoha, and his death at the hands of the Kyuubi. And with that last thought, he finally realized what was wrong with who he was looking at.

"Hey wait a second aren-," but Naruto didn't get to finish that thought either, because he was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Who do you think you are coming in here and claiming to be the DRAGON KING!" Shouted Sasuke, the Dragon king was essentially the Uchiha's God, he was what every Uchiha strived to be. He was stronger, faster, and more powerful than any Uchiha in history. Second only to Hashirama Senju, but only barely.

The dragon summoning contract had disappeared as quickly as he did, all drawings of him were lost, but the Uchiha used witnesses of his great feats of power to make a sketch of what he looked like (basically the same as Madara). He was one of the biggest mysteries in the elemental nation's. Hundreds of men had claimed to have killed him, all of them just trying to gain attention, but to see someone so immature claim to be someone as great as The Dragon King was infuriating. But Sasuke was quickly silenced when fire exploded out of the boys mouth, and almost killed Sasuke before he found himself in the arms of the fourth hokage completely unharmed.

"Calm down boy," scolded Rakurai, further assuming his role as the parent of the group. "We were sent by Kami itself to train these boys, not kill them."

"You really need to lighten up, i was only gonna burn him a bit." Said the boy as he looked off in a different direction nonchalantly. "Besides, atleast now he knows im mot lying."

This act quickly made any doubt in Narutos mind that this was an imposter disappear. But that still pegged the question, "how are you alive?" He asked, bringing back the dead was supposed to be impossible, but yet here were two supposedly dead people right in front of him, and he assumed the other two were supposed to be dead too.

"I was hoping you would ask," Minato said, "We were revived by Kami to help train you two, so you can become the strongest shinobi to ever live."

"Why?" Naruto and Sasuke asked in unison. They had no room to disagree, or to suspect they might be lying. They had seen the Dragon King himself breath fire without any hand signs or chakra, and had witnessed the hiraishin first hand. But their really wasn't a reason.

"Well you se-" was all Minato got to say before he was interrupted. Again.

"Can I FINALLY INTRODUCE MYSELF," shouted the red head as her hair raised and split into nine different sections. "I am Kushina Uzumaki, since we're using nicknames people used to call me the Red Death."

"Dont you mean tomato?" Said Minato as pay back for being interrupted. But he quickly regretted it, because as fast as he was, he wasn't able to dodge the punch to the face that would make even Tsunade Senju look weak.

Naruto had never heard of any other Uzumaki, there wasn't any mention of it in the few books he had read. It saddened him to think the first Uzumaki he meets is dead, though he was hoping to get to know her as much as possible, and find out how they're related.

"Hey we have the same last name, do you think we're related?" He asked curiously.

"You better be the one to tell him Minato." She said to Minato as her hair floated back down.

"Well Naruto," Minato nervously began as he stood up, and rubbed the side of his face, "when I was sealing the Kyuubi, your mother here, Kushina, who had been the previous container for the Kyuubi, had just given birth to you. And the only way to save it was to seal the Kyuubi into someone, either an infant or someone as old as five, whose chakra coils hadn't been developed yet. I mean how could I ask for someone to sacrifice they're own child, if I couldn't do the same. So I sealed it into you with a special seal that would let you use the Kyuubi's chakra since I knew, as my son and an Uzumaki, you could handle it. I can't be sure but I assume you were given the last name Uzumaki so you could be kept safe from my enemies, and judging by your looks your about 5 years old, which is probably why you weren't told about your heritage."

Naruto thought about the information he was told. Everything seemed to fall in place, the insults and glares, that weird pattern on his stomach, and his whiskers marks on his cheeks. At the same time he didn't feel much pain, it didn't really seem like anyone had a choice in the matter, and he was pretty sure that the Fourth and Third hokages made the best decision they could.

Although that did crush any dreams he had for his parents being alive, but this was much better than having living parents that left him. But he couldn't believe he had the Kyuubi itself living inside his body, or that he could use it's chakra. Things were about to get really interesting, he could tell.

"I bet I would look so cool with red hair." was his only response, this caused everyone to sweat drop anime style.

"I think the blond, and spikey look suits you," Minato replied as he laughed, "but we should probably get started."

"What are you gonna teach us?" Sasuke asked the Dragon King.

Ryujin gave him a very Naruto like grin and said, "Everything."

**A/N**

**Sorry for the Short Chapter**

**So that's a wrap for Chapter 2, I wanted to get a couple things out of the way this chapter, like Sasuke's "internal struggle," and Narutos parents plus the Kyuubi and all that other shit.**

**Also Madara isn't gonna be talked aboabout in this fic, just imagine that he was one of Hashirama's really close friends or something**

**I like how it's going though, I can't promise long chapters, but I don't think im gonna quit on this fic. I actually got some ideas on other fics I want to write, there are a lot of things that I've wanted to read that I just couldn't find so I've got some good ideas in my head right now. It might be a minute before chapter 3 because it's Sunday right now and school starts Tuesday, and I have to do back to school shopping tomorrow, also the summer assignments are due this week, so I'll do my best though. I'm thinking about uploading the chapters in spurts instead of 1 by 1, but I'm not sure yet.**

**Like I said I'm gonna do my best to avoid angst this fic, and I have this really big pet peeve when it comes to the whole explaining to Naruto he's a jinchuriki, they always make it so Naruto has to like guess or whatever "what day were you born?" "what events happened that day" "Why didnt you tell me," it just annoys me I guess, but I decided to make Ryujin Uchiha a 13 year old cause I thought it would be interesting, and Naruto and Sasuke are confirmed 5 years old, I've been dodging it cause I was still figuring out how long I wanted them to train for, but they will essentially pick up stuff pretty fast.**

**Also they will both have large chakra reserves, Sasuke because he's gonna get the Mangekyo sharingan and it uses a lot of chakra. Also I'm not doing the whole Naruto can only take like 1 tail of chakra for like 3 years before he can get another one or something, my story isn't gonna be that slow. And yes I'm gonna introduce bloodlines, and special powers in the next chapter, but they won't be masters. Don't expect full godlike until they are 16-17 cause that's when they actually face black zetsu in canon. But they'll definitely be stronger than everyone else.**

**And if you hadn't noticed, this whole story is a Deus Ex Machina**

**ALSO I don't know if I want them to be immortal or not. But they're gonna be around for a lot longer than anyone else.**


	3. Bloodlines

**Hey, Chapter 3 is here.**

**I'm gonna try uploading a chapter every week, and I'm gonna start working on my other ideas. Sorry for the long wait.**

**The first part of this chapter will be like a set up for their future abilities and training.**

**I created this character that I'm incredibly proud of but y'all aren't going to see him for a while. Also I have a lot of school stuff that needs to be taken care of so I'll do my best to upload every week.**

**Start!**

"This is gonna be hard, and it's going to feel like hell, are you prepared?" Asked Minato

Sasuke took a moment to think about it, and any questions he might ask, but Naruto, unsurprisingly, instantly replied "Yes, let's do this already!"

"Wait maybe we should think ab-" Sasuke warned, but in what seemed like a pattern, got interrupted.

"Its decided, let's go!" Said Ryujin, he was tired of waiting, and he was slowly getting bored.

"First we need to set up a pocket dimension," Minato said, he pulled out two small pieces of paper with seals on them. "Take this paper, and put it somewhere secure, like your house, and then take this other one, and place it on top of the first one. This will pump chakra into the first seal since your too young to do so, once it's done then you can come back here anytime for training, and only you two can come in here. Even if you let someone in here, like the hokage, they won't be able to step inside without kami's permission, which I promise it won't give."

Rakurai pulled out two dark blue, wide watch like bracelets and gave them to the boys, "these bracelets will provide a non lethal shock whenever we want you to come in here for training, since we won't have any other kind of communication. You boys may rest when you get home, and we will tell you when it's time to come back."

The boys left the pocket dimension when a dark oak wooden door appeared behind them, they opened it, and woke up at the bottom of the cliff completely unharmed. They still had the bracelets, and paper so there wasn't any chance they were dreaming.

"So…..my house or yours?" asked Sasuke.

"Definitely yours." He replied, they started walking to Sasuke's house, and after setting up the seals they tried moved Naruto's bed to Sasuke's house, but being 5 years old, failed. They fell asleep the instant they got on their separate beds, not realizing how tired they were.

Both boys woke up at 5am to a shock on their wrists, and it's safe to say they were not happy when they had to go into the pocket dimension.

"Why couldn't you guys wait till like 9am, I don't know if you've noticed, but we're 5 years old, and ninja village or not, we still need sleep!" Sasuke complained

"Well sorry but we're gonna need as much time as possible to make you two the strongest shinobi on the planet. We have about 11 years, which sounds like a lot, but with the things you need to learn, most shinobi would need well over a century to become that strong." Stated Minato, "Can we please get to work now?"

"You two will be trained separately as Kami instructed, learning everything we can possibly teach you, as fast as possible." Kushina explained, "Sasuke will be working with Ryujin, and Rakurai, and we will be taking our naru-kun."

"Don't call me that dattebayo!" Naruto's cheeks were dusted red, but no matter how embarrassed he was, he was happier than he ever thought he could be.

"Come on Sasuke let's go unlock some chakra." Said Ryujin excitedly.

As the two walked away towards another part of the seemingly infinite field, and out of sight, Naruto heard Minato clear his throat which got his attention.

"Ok so before we can do anything, we need to unlock your chakra, and start controlling it."

"How do I start?"

"You need to meditate, and reach deep within you, and combine your spiritual, and physical energy to unlock your chakra." Minato explained, "you probably won't get it the first time, most kids don't unlock chakra this early, the only exception being during war times."

Naruto nodded then sat down on the ground. Minato showed him the correct position, he sat in a full lotus position cleared his mind, and felt for his energy. It was like trying to look for something in a dark room, but 10 times as complicated.

Then he felt it again, that warm feeling he got when he ran, except this time he could almost see it. He knew there were 5 distinct things, 1 of them was the dark, and evil feeling he had felt from the door during his dream.

Then there were 2 he hadn't felt before, he could control them somewhat, and he felt like he could combine them if he wanted to, and that's how he deduced they were his physical, and spiritual energies. He didn't mix them just yet, because there were two more things he felt.

One of them was the warm feeling he got, but it felt incredibly powerful, and clear this time, and it was close. God it was close, he felt it with every fiber of his being, it was part of him, but it wasn't fully connected to him yet.

Like with his spiritual, and physical energies, he knew he had the option to connect it to him finally, but there was another one. It felt the almost the same as his, but not quite, it was like seeing a relative who looked like you, but had slight differences that keeps you two apart. Yes a relative, like a brother, or an aunt.

Or a parent.

It was his father's, he could feel it, it seemed he had a similar power he had, but his was controlled, and refined to perfection. He was definitely going to ask him when he finished in here. So he combined his physical, and spiritual energies as billions had done before him, and created his chakra.

It was overwhelming, massive, and powerful, he could see it. He was back inside the sewer like place he had been in before, and he could definitely see it. It was all around him, like he was on fire, and there was constant oil being poured on him to make sure that fire was never extinguished.

The chakra itself was blue and although it was surrounding him, he wasn't quite touching it, almost like a force field around his body. He reached out with his fingers and touched his chakra, and the moment he did, it rushed towards the area he had just touched and into his arms.

Then his hands involuntarily shot forward, both palms faced up, and two chains shot out of them. One jet black, darker than anything he had ever seen, and the other was the purest white to ever exist. He could control them as if they were his own limbs, they did everything he wished them to do, if he wanted them thicker they got thicker, they could mold, and shift anyway he wanted while still remaining chains.

Then he remembered the warm power that was about 10 feet in front of him, the moment he stopped focusing on the chains, and started focusing on the other power they disappeared, but he knew he could bring them back anytime he wanted. He walk toward where he felt the power, and as he got closer, it became much clearer. It had a shine like the great yellow sun itself, and never once wavered, he reached out and touched it with his bare hand.

They connected.

To say they had combined would be an understatement, the power was all over his body, in his veins, it's like it had replaced all his blood, and skin, and even his heart and mind. He never had, and never would be as close to anything, as he was with his power. He doubted no one but kami itself had felt power like this. The power started to focus into a single part of his body, his legs, he felt it all rush towards his legs…

Then he woke up, his eyes opened, but all that power was still in his legs, so he did what felt right.

He ran.

He ran faster than he thought was possible, hell, he was sure it wasn't possible for anyone other than his father. He could've ran on forever, and he probably would have, but he was stopped by a familiar voice in front of him.

_"Naruto, slow down son."_

The voice of Minato rang through his mind, and he stopped, and there, right in front of him, was his father.

"What happened?" Was what Naruto was about to ask before he passed out, instantly.

**\--With Sasuke--**

While Sasuke's experience was different from Naruto's, but with its own sinilarities. He had been told how to activate his chakra, and had closed his eyes to focus on the energy inside him.

When he opened his eyes, he was inside a Japanese style room with a color scheme of red, and white. He was sitting on the floor still in lotus position, and he could feel the energy around him. Infront of him was a giant flaming red flare of energy, and Sasuke, eager to start training, reached for it, assuming it was his chakra. If he had turned around he would have seen two well above average spiritual, and physical energies that he was supposed to use to unlock his chakra.

What Sasuke didn't know was that what he had just activated was not his chakra, it was something that he wasn't supposed to unlock for until 3-4 years of training at least, it was his Dragon bloodline.

See apparently, a new dragon sage is born every 13 generations, so when Kami was putting together Sasuke's DNA it made sure he would be the next dragon sage, since his mother was a direct descendent of the previous, and first dragon king

.

Ryujin hadn't planned on teaching him until he was 8 years old, like he had been taught. But when he felt the sage energy come to life in Sasuke, he knew it would have to be now.

"I guess we're starting with sage training." He said conclusively

The energy in Sasuke isn't the same as his chakra. The energy is incredibly difficult to control, and will take years of daily training, and dedication to completely master it. The results were more than worth it though, the godlike power that came with this ability was unheard of.

Almost no one to walk the face of the planet knows the full extent of the power, with the exceptions being the sage of six paths and **Him**, but we'll get to **Him** later on.

Kami had allowed for chakra to be spread throughout humanity, it had allowed for the sage of six paths to teach the arts of the ninja to the world, hell it even allowed for the period of constant clan war. It's job was to make sure humanity didn't completely become extinct, something that had almost happened before, but Hamura, and Hagoromo stopped the threat before it needed to intervene. But when Black Zetsu and Kaguya conspired to take over the entire world, it almost got angry. Being a Divine being it had a Divine control over it's emotions, so it wasn't gonna let smoldering rage get in the way of it's job. But that little bit of rage was more than any human could contain.

And Kami seemed to like **OverKill**.

**End!**

**Hey please reviews, sorry for the shortish chapter. New chapter by next week hopefully.**

**Been busy so i couldnt upload or write. Ok so Naruto doesnt have complete control of his black and white chains, thay was just in his mind. hes not gonna use em to control the Kyuubi. So i introduced Narutos speed bloodline, and Sasukes Dragon bloodline. A little bit of HIM teasing.**

**Im tryna upload every weekend so dont expect to wait more than a week and a half for a new chapter. Im trying to extend this training period for as long as possible, but it is definitely goijg to be hard. Im gonna start working on my other stories too so look out for those, probably gonna be a smut fanfic in one of those.**


End file.
